MISTAKE : When you aren't mine
by Saory Athena Namikaze
Summary: Eren yang merasa lelah dan memutuskan meninggalkan Levi. Sementara Levi yang menyadari kesalahannya namun tak bisa lepas dari egonya. Akankah mereka kembali bersama disaat semuanya berjalan begitu rumit? /"Eren masih mencintai cinta pertamanya."/"Ck, seenaknya saja kau, bocah sialan."/ YAOI, RIREN.
1. Chapter 1

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara** milik Isayama Hajime, tapi fict ini punya saya.

**WARNING** : AU, OOC, Typo's berserakan, gampang ditebak, newbie, alur gak jelas, dan kekurangan lainnya.

**Pairing** : RivaEre, slight other.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ha-ah..."

Helaan napas lelah terus saja terdengar, Eren sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk untuk menunggu kepulangan sang kekasih yang hingga tengah malam belum juga menunjukan batang hidungnya.

"Hoaaam..."

Rasa kantuk semakin memaksa matanya terpejam, sungguh ingin sekali Eren membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk kamarnya. Namun sayang seribu kali sayang, Eren belum bisa beranjak dari sofa tempatnya mendudukan diri semenjak beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku harus bertahan demi Levi-san." Tekadnya sepenuh hati. Namun, sepertinya rasa lelah dan kantuknya sudah tak bisa lagi ditahan sehingga tanpa sadar si pemuda bermata hijau keemasan tersebut terlelap.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..." Eren mengerang dan perlahan mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara ceret yang berbunyi di dapur.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran." Lirihnya seraya bangkit mendudukan dirinya. Selembar selimut berwarna hijau terlihat membungkus tubuhnya, hal tersebut sontak membuat pipinya merona.

"Levi-san." Lirihnya seraya mendekap selimut tersebut erat. "Arigatou."

Iris hijaunya melirik kearah jam yang tergantung manis di dinding, pukul 02.14.

Tap... tap... tap...

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat. Tak perlu menengok ke samping untuk mengetahui siapa yang mendekat.

"Kau sudah bangun, bocah." Bukan suatu pertanyaan melainkan suatu pernyataanlah yang diungkapkan sang pria berwajah datar tersebut. Berdecak dan mendudukan dirinya di depan sang brunette, kemudian menyesap teh hitam yang baru saja dibuatnya. "Kau dan otak bodohmu benar-benar merepotkan. Sudah kukatakan berhentilah menungguku, kau hanya akan menyusahkanku saja nantinya."

"Eren menunduk dalam. "Tapi aku ingin menunggu Levi-san pulang."

"Ckk, berhentilah merengek dan bersikap manja, urusanku lebih penting daripada mengurusi bocah bodoh merepotkan sepertimu." Levi kembali menyesap tehnya. "Masuklah ke kamar bobrokmu, bocah. Kau membuatku jengah dengan wajah menjijikanmu."

Eren meremat kain celananya. "Tapi ada yang ingin kusam-"

Belum sempat Eren menyelesaikan perkataannya, Levi sudah terlebih dahulu membanting kasar cangkir tehnya dan mendecak sebal, "Enyahlah kau bocah dungu, aku paling tidak suka dengan pembangkang." Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja memasuki kamarnya tanpa sedikit pun melirik pada Eren yang nampak tertegun seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya keras nyaris berdarah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang Levi-san semakin tidak bisa kumengerti?" eren merogoh handphone yang terletak di saku celananya dan menatap sebuah foto di emailnya, foto kekasihnya dengan wanita lain. "Apakah Levi-san benar-benar sudah berpaling padanya?"

Pemuda brunette tersebut bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya perlahan menuju kamar yang terletak di samping kamar yang sudah terlebih dahulu dimasuki sang kekasih. Sejenak Eren berhenti di depan pintu kamar kekasihnya, menatap nanar sebelum akhirnya memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

'Mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Kalau memang harus berakhir, maka berakhirlah. Aku akan mundur sebelum kau mengatakannya dan mengusirku dari hidupmu.' Batinnya perih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Levi-san..." sapa Eren seraya tersenyum saat sesosok pria yang berbeda tinggi dan terpaut beberapa tahun darinya tersebut memasuki dapur. "Aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Grek...

Suara tarikan kursi terdengar sebelum Levi mendudukan dirinya di kursi. Iris obsidian keabuannya menatap datar hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan. "Hn."

Eren mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan sang kekasih yang telah hidup bersamanya selama empat tahun belakangan ini. "Le-"

"Tutup mulut berisikmu itu bocah dan biarkan aku makan dengan tenang." Ucapnya ketus sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Gomen." Lirihnya seraya menundukan kepala.

Acara makan tersebut berjalan hening, hanya terdengar suara denting sendok dan garpu yang beradu sesekali dengan piring. Sementara, Eren hanya menatap dalam diam sang kekasih, iris hijaunya berpendar sendu dan dengan sesekali pemuda brunette tersebut menyantap sarapannya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"Bisakah kau pulang cepat hari ini, Levi-san?"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika Eren mengajukan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya permintaan padanya.

"Hn?"

Eren mengepalkan tangannya saat mendapatkan tanggapan yang mengecewakannya. "Kau tentu ingat hari ini hari... ehm, pokoknya tentu ingat 'kan?" harapnya.

Levi menoleh sejenak kemudian berdecak sebal, "Langsung pada intinya saja, bocah, kau membuatku terlambat." Desisnya.

"Ano... e-etto... hari ini hari..." eren menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Pokoknya, kumohon untuk hari ini saja Levi-san agar pulang cepat."

Tapi Levi hanya menatap datar dan mendengus sebelum akhirnya berlalu serta menghilang dari pandangan Eren.

"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja." Lirihnya seraya menatap sendu kursi bekas duduk sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Armin hanya bisa menepuk pundak sang sahabat guna menyampaikan dukungannya kepada dirinya.

"Eren, jangan seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti bukan Eren Jeager saja."

Eren menatap pemuda pirang tersebut sejenak sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. "Kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Armin."

Armin menghela napasnya pasrah, iris birunya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kampus memang masih terlalu sepi. "Aku tahu, Eren. Hanya saja kau juga harus fokus untuk segera menyelesaikan skripsimu. Ingat, ini tahun terakhir kita sebagai mahasiswa tinkat akhir."

Helaan napas berat dan frustasi terdengar sebelum sang pemuda beriris hijau tersebut menatapnya kembali. "Iya, aku hanya perlu sedikit waktu, setidaknya sampai aku bisa menjauh darinya."

Seketika Armin mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang pemuda yang dijuluki Eren sebagai manusia setengah kuda, kembali menatap intens sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut. "Kau serius, Eren?" Armin mengguncangkan tubuh Eren. "Kau pasti bercanda, iya, 'kan?"

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya lelah.

Armin melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua pundak Eren dan menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Eren, oh... astaga, kau gila. Aku tahu betul kau sangat mencintai Sir. Levi, Eren. Ya Tuhan, kau benar-benar putus asa rupanya."

"Aku hanya ingin bertindak rasional, Armin. Tidak seharusnya aku mempertahankan seseorang yang jelas sudah tak membutuhkan dan menginginkan keberadaanku. Bahkan, kurasa Levi-san justru lebih baik bersama dengan sekertarisnya saja." Tersenyum miris. "Mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi bila bersama. Aku tak akan bisa bila harus menahannya agar selalu bersamaku. Sudah cukup bagiku untuk mempertahankan keegoisanku selama ini. Aku terlalu lama berpura-pura bodoh, menutup mata dan telinga. A-Aku..." Eren mulai terisak dan meneteskan air mata. "Aku segera menjauh darinya."

Armin menatap sendu sahabat brunette-nya, "Tapi belum tentu benar kalau miss. Petra dan sir. Levi memang menjalin hubungan di belakangmu. Itu mungkin sa-"

"Mungkin saja apa, Armin?" Eren menaikan suaranya beberapa oktaf lebih tinggi, sehingga sukses membuat Armin dan bahkan mahasiwa lain yang berada di ruangan tersebut terpaku. Kini, Eren dan Armin sukses menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kurasa kau harus menenangkan diri, Eren."

Menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, Eren mendesah lelah. "Aku pergi." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalan ruangan tersebut.

"Eren..." lirih Armin sendu.

"Kenapa dengan anak itu?" tanya Jean yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya.

"Begitulah." Armin memaksakan diri mengulas senyum dan kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada sebuah buku yang sempat dibacanya sebelum kedatangan Eren beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ck, kuakui kalau aku lebih suka melihat wajah konstipasinya dibandingkan dengan wajah memprihatinkannya saat ini." Ungkap sosok itu lagi.

"Kalau begitu, hiburlah dia, Jean." Seru seseorang yang baru saja mendudukan diri di depan Armin.

"Jangan mengejutkanku, Marco." Ketusnya sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya di sudut ruangan.

"Ha-ah... dasar Jean." Desah Marco.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Silakan direview...

Salam

Saory


	2. Chapter 2

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara** bukan milik saya, tapi cerita ini asli tulisan saya.

**Pairing** : RivaEre/RiRen, slight other.

**Warning** : AU, OOC, typo's, pendek, alur gaje dan cerita mudah ditebak saking pasarannya, Newbi, dan kekurangan lainnya.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame diterima selama membangun untuk Newbi seperti saya.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan napas berat terdengar , lagi... lagi... dan lagi. Eren hanya bisa menatap sendu jam yang terpasang manis di dinding.

23.14

Lagi-lagi kekasihnya pulang malam.

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, memandang miris hidangan yang telah susah payah disiapkannya beberapa jam lalu. Uap panas yang tadinya mengepul, kini sudah tiada. Bahkan, lilin-lilin yang telah dihiasnya membentuk rangkayan kata, kini mulai meredup termakan habis oleh api yang terus bergerak tertiup angin.

"Kenapa?" lrihnya. Diusapnya sebuah benda yang melingkar dijari manisnya, sebuah cincin platina polos tanpa permata. Tersenyum miris dan melepaskannya. "Sepertinya memang harus berakhir di sini."

Drrrtt... Drrrtt...

Sebuah getaran terasa di kantong celananya, jemari tangannya perlahan meraih benda persegi panjang tipis tersebut.

_Sebuah pesan masuk_.

Dan nampaknya Eren harus benar-benar menelan pil pahit bernama kekecewaan.

_To : Eren_

_From : Levi-san_

'_Oy... bocah, tak usah menunggu. Si kacamata busuk sialan menyeretku ke pesta._

_Jangan merepotkanku dengan kekeraskepalaanmu, baringkan tubuh sialmu di kamar bobrok milikmu.' _

Tersenyum miris, Eren perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kumpulan lilin yang terbentuk indah beraturan. Ditatapnya lilin-lilin yang mulai habis dan padam dengan sendirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke empat, _** RivaEre**_." Ucapnya lirih nyaris berbisik.

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Dan, air mata pun mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

"Ck, apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, mata empat sialan?"

Gadis yang selalu diragukan gendernya tersebut oleh kebanyakan orang - _terutama oleh Levi sendiri _- hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar yang sukses membuat Levi berkedut kesal.

"Cepat katakan, sialan." Desisnya tajam.

Mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, gadis berkuncir tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana bahannya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah darah. "Ayolah, Levi sayang, ku tahu kau sudah paham betul maksudku."

Mendengus dan mendudukan dirinya kasar di sebuah sofa berwarna putih. "Aku tak akan mengambilnya sekarang."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn."

Sosok berkacamata tersebut ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda tampat berambut hitam tersebut. "Kau tahu Levi, kau sudah terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu. Dan itu tak baik untuk hubungan kalian. Terutama sikapmu yang seperti ini, kau bisa membuat Eren bimbang. Ketika Eren sampai di titik lelahnya, dia bisa per-"

"Dia tak akan pernah melakukannya. Dia sangat mencintaiku." Tegasnya memotong perkataan sahabat kuncir kudanya tersebut. "Bocah sial itu terlalu dungu untuk meninggalkanku."

Memutar mata bosan saat mendengar penuturan sahabat lamanya tersebut yang terkesan terlalu percaya diri tersebut, wanita atau pria bernama Hange/Hanji Zoe tersebut mendengus. "Jadi alasan apa yang kau gunakan pada bocah manis itu untuk menginap di apartemenku dan Erwin, ahn?"

"Hn." Jawabnya malas seraya beranjak menuju dapur yang terletak di sayap kiri apartemen mewah tersebut.

"Ck, dasar cebol." Umpatnya pelan.

Dan-

Buk...

Sebuah toples kecil berisi gula melayang dan tepat mengenai kepalanya yang sukses membuat Hanji meraung merasakan pening yang teramat sangat di kepalanya.

"Aku mendengarnya, mata empat sialan."

_Poor _ hanji.

.

.

.

.

.

Ding... Dong...

Suara bel berbunyi membangunkan seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang tengah tertidur nyenyak diantara tumpukan kertas di meja.

Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan dan kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tulangnya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur sambil duduk.

23.56

Mata beriris sapphire tersebut terfokus sejenak pada waktu yang tertera di handphone kuning gadingnya.

"Siapa yang bertamu pada tengah malam begini?" tanyanya pada udara kosong.

Bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju pintu depan apartemennya.

Kriettt...

Membuka perlahan pintunya tanpa melihat dulu pada kaca pengawas, dan... seketika matanya membola saat sesosok sangat familliar berdiri di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan bermata hijau kebiruan yang kadang berubah hijau keemasan tersebut, bersandar di samping pintu apartemennya ditemani sebuah koper berukuran lumayan besar.

"E-Eren?"

Sosok pemuda bernama Eren Yeager tersebut melambaikan tangan ceria kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau serius mengambil keputusan ini?"

Tersenyum dan meneguk segelas susu cokelat hangat yang disediakan sang tuan rumah untuknya.

"Entahlah, aku tak yakin, Eren."

Meletakan gelas susu yang isinya nyaris habis tersebut di meja, Eren mengernyit kening bingung. "Kenapa harus tidak yakin, Armin? Aku yang akan menjalaninya, aku hanya berharap kau membantuku."

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku." Armin menatap tepat kemata jambrud di hadapannya. "Kau harus bahagia dengan keputusanmu kali ini, aku tidak mau kau malah terluka lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup dengan kejadian empat tahun lalu, kau tentu masih mengingatnya dengan jelas bukan?"

Eren terdiam menerawang langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih tersebut. Matanya sejenak nampak kosong. Sebuah senyum kecut tersungging diwajah manisnya. "Tentu saja, Armin. Dan kurasa kini aku menyesal telah melakukannya."

Armin meraih sebelah tangan sahabatnya, mengelusnya pelan kemudian menggenggamnya erat, berharap dapat memberi kekuatan kepada sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya pada masa taman kanak-kanak tersebut. "Aku selalu ada bersama denganmu, Eren."

Pemuda beriris hijau keemasan dan juga kebiruan tersebut tersenyum penuh terima kasih dan dalam hati bersyukur bisa mengenalnya. "Aku tahu, Armin. Karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Maaf, lagi-lagi kali ini aku merepotkanmu."

"Tak apa, Eren. Bahkan itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Aku sangat senang bisa berguna untukmu." Armin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Eren. ' _ Bahkan nyawaku pun akan kuberikan bila kau memintanya, Eren. Bagiku, kebahagianmu segalanya untukku. Kau harus bahagia bagaimana pun caranya_.' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Levi mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati keadaan apartemen yang tidak nampak seperti biasa. Memilih mengabaikan perasaannya, Levi berjalan menuju dapur. Perjalanan dari apartemen Hanji dan Erwin cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lelah dab haus.

"Hn, tumben bocah itu belum menyiapkan makanan." Ucapnya ketika mendapati meja makan mereka dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Dibukanya pintu kulkas untuk mencari minuman dan tak lama mata obsidian keabuannya menangkap sebuah objek berupa tart berbentuk lingkaran. "Siapa yang ulang tahun?"

Rasa penasaran yang menyeruak, membuat Levi mengeluarkan kue tart tersebut dan seketika mata yang selalu menatap malas tersebut membola. "Astaga... jangan bilang," Levi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kalender yang tergantung tepat di samping kulkas. Memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas, Levi menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding. "Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal sefatal ini? Bocah bodoh itu pasti menungguku semalaman."

Mendesah frustasi, Levi teringat ucapan atau tepatnya permintaan sang terkasih kemarin. "Hufft..." dimasukan kembali kue tart tersebut ke dalam lemari pendingin. "Aku harus menemuinya."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ucapan terima kasih kusampaikan kepada para reader, reviewer, follower, silent reader dan yang telah memfav fict ini. Hontou ni arigatou, kuharap kalian masih berkenan terhadap kelanjutan fict amatir-ku ini.

Untuk balasan review akan saya balas melalui PM. Sekali lagi terima kasih. #bungkukbadan

Berkenan kembali meluangkan waktu untuk mereview?

.

R

.

E

.

V

.

I

,

E

.

W

.

.

.

.

Salam

Saory


	3. Chapter 3

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine.**

**Chara** milik **Isayama Hajime sensei**, tapi fict ini punya saya.

**Warning : AU, OOC YAOI**, Typo's berserakan, Newbi, alur gaje, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, dan kekurangan lainnya.

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_, Flame dipersilakan selama membangun.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok... tok... tok...

Ketukan demi ketukan terdengar, namun sang pemilik kamar tak kunjung membuka pintu.

Kesal, Levi semakin menambah frekuensi ketukannya. "Oy... bocah, cepat buka."

Hening...

Tak ada jawaban dan hal tersebut sontak menimbulkan kedutan dipelipisnya.

"Aku tahu kau marah, tapi sikap kekanakanmu ini benar-benar menyebalkan, bocah." Desisnya sinis.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Oy... bocah." Levi menarik napas jengkel. "Katakan apa maumu sekarang, jangan menghancurkan hari liburku yang terbatas dengan rengekanmu, Eren."

Krik... krik...

"Kau dengar aku, bocah?" rasa khawatir mulai menyerang dan sontak membuat Levi menurunkan frekuensi suaranya. "Eren, kau benar-benar marah?"

Levi meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan, yang ternyata...

Tidak terkunci.

"Eren..." mata obsidian keabuannya menelusur ruangan berdominasi coklat dan hijau tersebut perlahan. "Eren, demi Titan kesayangan si kacamata sialan itu, ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

Rasa panik dan khawatir kembali mendominasi dirinya, dengan tergesa pemuda dengan tinggi 160 cm tersebut berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak disayap kiri kamar tersebut.

"Eren, kau di dalam 'kan?" Levi meraih knop pintu kamar mandi. "Aku bersumpah akan menghukummu membersihkan gudang bobrok laboratorium Hanji kalau kau mempermainkanku, bocah. Kau dengar, bocah dungu sialan."

Dalam hati Levi terus berharap semua tak sesuai pemikirannya.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk membuka pintu, bocah." Levi menarik napas dalam. "Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga dan kau jangan membuatku habis kesabaran dengan permainan sial konyolmu."

Hening...

"Kumulai hitungannya, bocah." Desisnya seraya mengeratkan pegangan pada knop pintu. "Satu..."

Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Dua..."

Rasa was-was semakin terasa, 'Kumohon, Eren.' Batinnya.

"Tiga..."

Levi membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan kosong melompong.

'_Ini tidak mungkin, 'kan?_' batinnya mencoba menyangkal.

Dan sesungguhnya Levi sudah tahu bahwa kekasihnya telah pergi darinya sesaat memasuki kamar. Dia bukanlah lelaki bodoh. Bukankah semua sudah jelas saat matamu menangkap keadaan lemari yang hampir nyaris kosong dalam keadaan pintu lemari yang terbuka lebar? Ditambah dengan keberadaan koper yang nihil.

Dan salahkah Levi mencoba menghibur diri dengan berpura-pura bodoh derta mengulur waktu guna menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya telah ditinggal pergi sang kekasih?

Terkadang Levi benci menjadi jenius bila harus tahu bahwa Eren benar kecewa dan marah padanya.

Dan, hari minggu ini pun menjadi libur kelabu untuk Rivaille-_sama_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanji dan Erwin menatap miris keadaan sahabat mereka, sesekali mereka saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mengangkat bahu kompak.

Kedatangan mereka sekitar setengah jam lalu yang awalnya hendak mengajak Levi dan kekasihnya pergi ke sebuah festifal musim semu, tak disangka batal saat mendapati keadaan Levi yang terbilang memprihatinkan.

"Demi titan-titan imutku, ini bencana. Ini mimpi buruk, Erwin." Hanji berteriak histeris seraya menarik kerah kemeja Erwin yang langsung membuat pria tampan berambut pirang tersebut megap-megap hampir kehabisan napas. "Erwin, cepat panggilkan paranormal."

Dan tentu membuat Erwin _sweatdrop_ di tempat mendapati permintaan absurd si pencinta Titan, makhluk mitos yang katanya dulu suka memangsa manusia di abad yang entah kapan adanya.

Menghela napas lelah, Erwin bangkit dari duduknya di kasur empuk milik sang sahabat sedari SMA-nya.

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" Erwin menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping jendela.

"Eren..." mengeraskan raut wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Dia pergi."

Erwin terdiam namun raut wajahnya ikut terlihat mengeras, sementara Hanji tersenyum pahit.

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan, Levi?" Hanji tertawa, namun tawanya terdengar berbeda dengan tawa biasanya, seperti tawa mencemooh.

Mengabaikan tawa Hanji yang tak jelas, Erwin menatap Levi simpati. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Levi menatap nanar pemandangan yang terlihat di luar jendela kamarnya, menggermetakan gigi dan selanjutnya menatap Erwin dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku melupakan hari jadi kami."

Hanji menghentikan tawanya dan ikut bergabung bersama kedua sahabatnya menatap ke arah luar jendela. "Kau sudah menghubunginya dan meminta maaf?" tanyanya datar.

"Bocah sial itu mematikan ponselnya."

"Menghubungi sahabatnya?" Tambah Erwin.

"Aku tidak menyimpan nomor asing dan tidak penting." Dengusnya.

"Ya... dan sekarang kau kehilangan kontak." Hanji mencibir.

"_Shut up your fucking mouth, Megane_." Desis Levi tajam yang sukses membuat Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan memutar mata bosan.

"Sudah menghubungi Armin atau... Mikasa?" Erwin nampak berhati-hati dengan nada bicaranya, namun hal tersebut rupanya tak berarti apapun saat kini Levi menyipitkan matanya tajam. "Hanya bertanya?" pria pirang tersebut tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan pernah menyebut nama gadis sial itu di hadapanku, Erwin." Serunya.

"Hey, Levi. Bahwa dia itu masih sepupumu dan selamanya tak akan berubah." Sela Hanji dan dibalan decihan dari Levi. Memijit keningnya, Hanji mendesah lelah. "Aku sudah sering memperingatkanmu, Levi. Dan lihatlah, semua terjadi bukan? Eren pun pasti akan merasa lelah dan sampai pada titik jemu akan keegoisanmu."

"Oh, lihatlah siapa yang berbicara dan bersikap sok bijak?" cibir Levi.

"Ehm, untuk satu ini aku setuju dengan Hanji." Dukung Erwin.

_"Whatever_." Levi beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah ranjang. "Sebaiknya kalian enyahlah. Aku ingin beristirahat." Ucapnya datar.

"Che..." Hanji mendecih sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu lama mengabaikan Eren, Levi." Peringat Erwin sebelum mengikuti Hanji.

Mendesah lelah, Levi menegadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. "Eren, kau dimana?"

Sementara itu di ruang tengah...

Hanji menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa, menatap lelah jam yang tergantung manis di dinding. "Inilah yang paling kubenci dari si cebol. Sifat kekananakan dan tingkat egonya sangat menyebalkan." Ungkap Hanji lelah seraya menutup wajah dengan sebelah tangan.

"Dia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Mendudukan diri pada sofa yang kosong, Erwin mengelus rambut coklat wanita yang selalu diragukan gendernya oleh orang lain tersebut. "Tentunya kepergian Eren menjadi guncangan untuk mentalnya. Bukankah Levi terlalu mempercayai hubungan mereka?"

"Itulah kebodohannya, si boncel itu seakan melupakan bahwa Eren memiliki perasaan. Dia juga bisa merasa lelah dan jenuh terus diabaikan karena pemikiran dangkal kekasih super datarnya. Kasihan, Eren pasti merasa tertekan selama ini." Hanji membuka pandangannya yang sedari tadi ditutupnya oleh sebelah tangannya dan menerawang. "Kuharap semua berakhir baik, sudah terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan selama ini."

" Ya, kau benar." Dukung Erwin. "Lagi pula mereka pun pasti tak akan tinggal diam saat mengetahui hal ini akhirnya terjadi."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting... Tong...

Eren menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya saat mendengar suara bel yang berdering. Dimatikannya kompor yang menyala dan dilepaskannya apron kuning yang terpasang manis pada tubuh rampingnya.

"Ya, sebentar." Serunya lebih pada dirinya sendiri seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama.

Krieet...

Pintu dibukanya perlahan, dan saat itu juga mata beriris hijau jambrud miliknya bertabrakan dengan iris familiar yang telah lama tak dilihatnya dari sang pemiliknya.

"Eren?" panggilan tersebut terdengar lirih, sarat akan ketidakpercayaan.

Brak...

Sotak Eren menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan cepat.

"Eren... buka pinta, Eren. Ku mohon, Eren."

Suara ketukan pintu dan panggilan terus bersahutan, sementara Eren menutupi kedua telinganya dengan tangan guna meredam pendengarannya.

"Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Armin menghianatiku. Iya, tidak mungkin." Yakin Eren pada dirinya sendiri. Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya keras dan sukses membuatnya mengalirkan darah.

"Eren..." sayup-sayup suara tersebut semakin terdengar lirih setara dengan ketukan pintu yang semakin lemah.

"Pergi. Pergi, kumohon... pergilah." Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu, setitik air mata mengalir perlahan. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu kalian lagi." Dan eren pun terduduk lemas menyender pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kafe terkenal di pusat kota, _Trost cafe_.

"Kau serius, Armin?"

Meneguk minumnya perlahan, Armin menyembunyikan senyumnya diantara cangkir minumnya.

"Armin, jawab." Serunya gemas.

Meletakan cangkirnya ke tempat semula, mata beriris biru keemasannya memandang intens gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" tanyanya sepolos mungkin.

"Aku hanya merasa sulit percaya saja, ini benar-benar mengejutkan." Memijat pangkal hidungnya perlahan. "Aku tidak menyangka si Chibi itu bisa tega menyiakan Eren seperti itu. Aku pikir -"

"Hey, Mikasa." Armin menyela perkataan sahabatnya. "Tak berniatkah kau kembali memperjuangkan perasaanmu?"

Gadis cantik yang berprofesi sebagai artis dan model tersebut memandang sahabat _blonde_-nya tak percaya. "Yang benar saja, kau jangan bercanda, Armin. Kau pikir selama ini aku menyerah, begitu maksudmu?" mendengus sinis, "Sampai kapan pun, aku tak akan mungkin menyerah seperti itu. Dan akan kubuat si Chibi itu menyesal karena telah menyiakan Eren." Desisnya.

Armin mengulum senyum manisnya yang selalu sukses memikat golongan wanita dan tentunya para _ seme_. "Kalau begitu, tunjukanlah."

Mikasa pun tersenyum misterius. "Tentu saja."

Armin menatap datar cangkir yang terletak di meja_. 'Kau harus bahagia, Eren. Entah itu bersama Sir Levi, Mikasa atau mungkin dia. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu terpuruk, Eren. Kali ini biarkan aku untuk ikut campur, eren.' Batinnya penuh tekad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hanji dan Erwin menatap bingung Levi yang tampak rapi dengan kemeja abu dan celana bahan hitam, simple namun terkesan cocok untuknya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Hn, membawa kembali milikku." Jawab Levi seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dengan sebuah kunci ditangannya.

Hanji dan Erwin berpandangan sejenak, saling berbicara melalu tatapan mata. Hanji menunjukan cengiran lebar dan mereka berdua mengangguk kompak. Bangkit dari posisi masing-masing, kemudian menyusul Levi yang telah menghilang terlebih dahulu.

"Siang yang cerah buka?" tanya Hanji dengan nada sing a song.

"Cukup cerah hingga mampu menghanguskan para Titan kesayanganmu." Jawab Erwin sarkatik.

"BUAHAHAHA..."

Dan Erwin pun menggelengkan kepala mendengar tawa maniak dari sosok berkuncir dan berkacamata tersebut.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

**Balesan review** :

**Baltazhar L ** wkwkwk, CHSI mah jauh, itu bagus dan fenomenal. Sedangkan ini mah abal dan gaje, tapi aku senang bila fict ini bisa diterima. Terima kasih telah mereview. Review lagi ya... #digeplak. kyaaa... aku juga perempuan loh.

**Daiki Hanna ** Aku juga pengen nangis belum bisa buat yang panjang. Aku masih terlalu baru bisa publish di FFN, jadi masih harus menyesuaikan diri. #curcol *Tolong jangan timpuk saya* Apa di sini sudah menjelaskan perasaan Levi?

**shocchanzu ** Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga masih berkenan mengikuti fict ini.

**yongchan ** Levi udah ngerasain ditinggalin uke-nya. nyesek... nyesek... dah. Uke manis gitu dianggurin.

**_All Review lagi ya_**. #nyengir.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Terima kasih kepada semua reader, silent reader, reviewer, dan yang memfav fict amatitku. Semoga selalu berkenan mengitu fict ini.**

**Tak ada keuntungan atau niatan buruk apapun selama aku menulis fict ini. Fict ini saya tulis murni untuk hiburan sendiri dan orang yang berkenan pada fict ini. Adapun yang merasakan unsur OOC terhadap salah satu chara, mohon dimaklumi.**

**Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam**

**Saory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW...**


	4. Chapter 4-a

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine.**

**Disclaimer Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

_**Chara**_ bukan milikku, tapi cerita ini asli dari otak sederhana saya.

**Warning **: _**AU, YAOI, OOC**_, typo's bertebaran, dan kekurangan serta kesalahan lainnya.

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

.

.

Eren tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Bingung, sedih, rasa bersalah, semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Iris hijau kebiruan yang kadang menjadi hijau keemasan tersebut hanya bisa terpaku, mulutnya membuka tutup tak tahu harus berkata apa, rasanya menjadi serba salah. Menarik napas berat, Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Pergilah..." Akhirnya, hanya satu kata yang terucap dari bibirnya yang telah sekian menit terdiam. Tenggorokan dan bibirnya terasa kering, Eren butuh minum secepatnya.

"Eren, tidak bisakah?" mata biru itu terlihat memancarkan harapan juga keputusasaan. "Sebentar saja." lirihnya.

"Pergilah." Lagi, hanya kata itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

"Eren..." Matanya menyorotkan kekecewaan. "Aku mohon."

Eren mengeratkan pegangannya pada knop pintu. Ada rasa sesak juga sakit saat menatap gadis yang sudah lama tak pernah muncul dalam pandangannya. Jujur, luka itu masih ada dan menganga. Sepertinya keputusannya membuka pintu karena kegigihan sang gadis yang dengan setianya menunggu hampir sejam lamanya guna bertemu Eren, rasanya pemuda _brunette_ tersebut menyesal.

Lama terjebak dalam lamunan, Eren tersentak saat sebuah elusan terasa dipipinya. Belaian ini, ya... elusan yang sudah lama sekali tak pernah menyapanya. Empat tahun, rasa rindu ternyata masih ada. Iya... Elusan penuh sayang dari seorang wanita yang dulu sangat dicintainya, cinta yang pertama hadir dan mewarnai hidupnya.

_"Wo xiang ni_ - Aku rindu padamu."

Dan kalimat itu pun meluncur mulus dari bibir sang pemuda _brunette_, sontak membuat sang gadis tersenyum tipis dengan setitik air mata yang entah bagaimana bisa mengalir.

"Eren... Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

Mata obsidian keabuan itu terpaku, tak percaya. Kedua tangan mengepal menahan amarah dan kecewa yang mendera. Katakan bahwa dia salah lihat, semua mimpi dan tiada nyata. Denyutan sakit terasa, perih dan menyesakan. Pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa meremas kemejanya, tepat dimana hatinya berada.

"Eren." panggilnya dengan nada berbisik. "Kenapa? Inikah balasanmu padaku?"

_Demi Tuhan, ini benar-benar menyakitkan_.

"Kau tidak menghampirinya?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari keterpakuan. Menoleh pelan, Levi melihat dua sosok familliar di belakangnya, Erwin dan Hanji.

"Kalian pikir aku sudi menemui penghianat seperti dia?" Mendengus kasar, Levi menatap tajam ke arah sosok kekasihnya yang tengah memejamkan mata menikmati belaian diwajahnya dari seorang wanita yang jujur saja sangat Levi ingin lenyapkan. "Aku tidak sudi." Kemudian membalikan arah, berjalan menuju _lift_.

Sementara Hanji dan Erwin hanya bisa menatap iba sang sahabat yang bersikap sok kuat dan tak peduli.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Sudahlah, Hanji. Tidak mudah untuknya menerima." ujar Erwin seraya mengelus pundak wanita berkuncir satu

tersebut.

"Si kuntet itu benar-benar memuakan, bisa-bisanya dia memberikan pertunjukan yang membosankan seperti ini."

"Ha-ah." Erwin mendesah frustasi. "Aku gagal paham dengan kalian berdua." Dan Erwin pun melangkahkan kakinya menyusul Levi. Sementara Hanji menatap sedih ke arah Eren yang sudah menghilang bersama gadis tersebut.

"Apakah tidak bisa kau memberinya kesempatan, Eren?"

.

.

.

.

.

Levi mendecih kesal saat langkahnya terpaksa terhenti, di hadapannya berdiri dua sosok tak asing untuknya. Ingin

rasanya Levi memusnahkan tatapan meremehkan dan penuh kebencian dari sosok perempuan yang masih satu keluarga dengannya.

"Hoo~ suatu kesialan untukku bertemu dengan pria tua _chibi_ sepertimu."

"Dan suatu musibah untukku bertemu dengan artis kacangan sepertimu."

Tatapan tajam pun saling beradu dari dua sosok yang hampir serba mirip tersebut.

"Huuh..." keduanya sontak memalingkan pandangan bersamaan.

_"Sir_ Levi, ada keperluan apa anda bisa berada disini?" sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berbentuk mencoba mencairkan suasana parkiran yang terasa mencekam.

"Hm, katakan pada si bocah sialan itu untuk segera kembali dan menghentikan tingkah kekanakannya."

_**Srek...**_

"M-Mikasa..." Armin memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Mikasa menarik kerah pria di hadapan mereka.

"Jaga bicaramu, _**kuso chibi**_." Mikasa mendesis geram. "Kau pikir kau masih berhak terhadap Eren setelah segala perlakuanmu padanya?"

Levi memicingkan matanya tajam. "Tahu apa kau tentang kami?" Tersenyum miring nan mencemooh. "Kau hanya artis kesepian yang memimpikan mendapatkan tunanganku."

_**Plak...**_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat seketika diwajah tampan pria tersebut, sukses membuat Levi harus merasakan rasa besi di sudut bibirnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, pak tua." desisnya geram.

"Seperti ada untungnya saja untukku." dengusnya sinis seraya berlalu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

"Mikasa," Armin menepuk pundak gadis cantik tersebut. "Kau tidak apa?"

Menggeleng pelan, Mikasa menyunggingkan senyum kecut. "Aku sudah biasa, Armin. Ayo, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya."

"Ayo."

Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki dan tanpa disadari mereka berpapasan dengan dua sosok yang selalu setia menemani Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

Erwin menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari telah melewati sesosok tak asing untuknya, menoleh dan mendapati sosok tersebut telah menghilang di balik _lift_. Mendesah lelah dan tersenyum kecut, menggelengkan kepala pelan dan kembali melangkah maju menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di parkiran.

"Hey, Erwin."

"Hm?" gumamnya sesaat setelah mendudukan diri di kursi pengemudi.

"Kenapa kau juga ikutan-ikutan si _clean-freak_ pendek itu?"

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Erwin menatap Hanji guna meminta jawaban "Maksudmu?"

"Ha-ah... Sudahlah, aku lelah ikut campur dalam urusan kalian." Hanji memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur.

"Kau seperti keluar karaktermu, Hanji." bukan pertanyaan, tetapi pernyataan yang terlontar dari pria pirang berwajah tampan tersebut.

"..."

Erwin tersenyum dan membelai rambut sahabat berkacamatanya. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir, kami hanya perlu waktu."

"..." masih tak ada jawaban.

Merasa lelah tak ditanggapi, Erwin pun segera memacu kendaraannya dari kawasan apartemen sederhana tersebut.

_'Iya ' kan, Armin?' batinnya meminta pembenaran._

.

.

* * *

.

.

Suasana canggung mendominasi ruangan 6x8 m bercat kuning tersebut.

Armin tersenyum canggung, diletakannya empat cangkir berisi teh di meja.

"Ayo diminum." Mendudukan diri di samping Eren yang nampak terlihat kusut.

"Ehem..." suara deheman Mikasa menarik perhatian ketiganya. "Bisa kita hentikan suasana tak nyaman ini?"

Diam...

Tak ada jawaban.

Mikasa menghela napas sebelum meraih cangkir berisi teh dan meminumnya.

"Pulanglah, Eren." Sesosok gadis berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak." jawaban tersebut dilontarkan pemuda _brunette_ tersebut tanpa ragu.

"Tapi, Eren-"

"Tak ada gunanya," sela Eren. "Aku bukan bagian dari keluarga _Yeager_ lagi."

"Eren." lirihnya sendu.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, nona Reiss." Mikasa memandang gadis pirang tersebut datar. "Kedatanganmu hanya membebani Eren."

"M-Mikasa, aku..." menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Eren harus pulang, Paman dan Bibi sangat merindukan Eren."

"Bukankah mereka sudah menganggapku mati?" desis Eren tajam. "Kau jangan memberiku harapan palsu, Christa."

"Itu benar, Eren. Bibi sering masuk rumah sakit, dia... dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Kumohon, Eren." Iris birunya memantulkan pengharapan yang besar.

Eren bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi-ku. Kau pulanglah." menoleh sejenak pada Christa dan mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tiga sosok lain di ruangan tersebut.

"Eren... tak bisakah?" lirihnya.

"Christa." Armin kembali bersuara setelah lama terdiam, "Eren perlu waktu berpikir, sebaiknya kau pulanglah dan tenangkan dirimu. Perjalanan dari Maria ke Shinggasina, tentu sangat melelahkan."

"Kau benar." Bangkit dari duduknya dan tersenyum lirih. "Terima kasih karena sudah mengabari kami tentang Eren."

Mengulum senyum. "Bukan masalah, itu sudah kewajibanku."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Levi terdiam menatap ke arah luar jendela kamarnya, mata obsidian keabuannya terlihat kosong. Segelas wine yang berada digenggaman tangannya sesekali diteguknya.

"Historia Reiss." mendesis sinis dan tersenyum masam. "Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau merebut Eren dariku. _He's mine... mine._" Melemparkan gelas yang masih terisi _wine_ tersebut ke dinding, Levi meremat rambutnya dan meraung keras. _"Arrrggghhh... kuso_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jadi?"

Armin mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Mikasa tak mengerti.

"Kau tentu tahu maksudku, Armin. " Mendesah lelah dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Kukira kau mendukungku, ternyata... " tersenyum kecut. "Kau juga berfihak pada si nona Reiss itu."

Armin menerawang sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap Mikasa. "Aku tidak berfihak pada siapa pun, ini murni untuk Eren. Dia tidak mungkin selamanya begini, pada akhirnya dia harus kembali pada keluarganya."

Mikasa terdiam. Setelah kepergian Christa hampir setengah jam lalu memang membuat dirinya dan Armin berdiam diri dalam keheningan. Mikasa yang belum menerima keadaan dan Armin yang merasa lega sekaligus bersalah.

"Apa kau kecewa padaku, Mikasa?"

Menatap Armin dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak, untuk apa? Aku cukup tahu diri. Bukankah semenjak awal kemungkinanku untuk bisa bersama Eren terbilang mustahil? Eren dari dulu hanya menganggapku sahabat, hanya saja aku yang terlalu bebal hingga memaksakan diri."

Menatap penuh rasa bersalah, Armin bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan Mikasa. Dihapusnya air mata yang lolos dari Artis cantik tersebut dengan ibu jarinya. _"Gomen..."_

"Maaf untuk apa?" Memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping dan menghapus air matanya kasar. "Ini memang sudah seharusnya. Kau tidak salah, kau benar memanggil Christa ke sini. Christa tunangan sah Eren, cinta pertamanya dan yang terpenting... pilihan orangtua Eren."

Dan Mikasa pun untuk ketiga kalinya menangis lagi karena kehilangan harapannya akan Eren. Armin kembali memberi pelukan hangat guna meringankan beban sahabatnya.

_"Hontou ni gomennasai_, Mikasa." lirihnya.

Mereka berdua terus diposisi tersebut sampai Mikasa akhirnya merasa tenang, tak menyadari Eren yang terdiam memdengarkan di balik dinding.

"Kenapa aku terus membuatmu menangis, Mikasa?" bisiknya sendu. Dan dipikirannya kembali berputar ingatan beberapa tahun lalu, ingatan saat dirinya mengintip Mikasa yang menangis dipelukan Armin setelah dengan bodohnya Eren menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Christa, serta ketika Eren memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan Levi yang masih memiliki hubungan darah dengan Mikasa.

_"Gomen,_ Mikasa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang serba putih, sesosok wanita berambut coklat panjang terbaring lemah. Di sampingnya terduduk seorang pria berusia lima puluhan yang dengan setia memegang tangannya.

"Sadarlah, Carla. Aku berjanji akan menjadikan keluarga kita seperti dulu. Kau, aku... dan Eren." ucapnya dan kemudian mencium kening istrinya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 : Hu-um, Levi mah begitu. Tapi setidaknya dia care sama Eren. Maaf sudah menistai heicho. Cirinya rambut pirang, cwe. Dulu Eren straight sebelum sama Levi.**

**Daiki Hanna : Jangan lempar saya karena word-nya yg minim. Kemalasan saya buat malas ngedit, tapi publishnya kuusahain cepet kok. Levi itu memang cinta banget Eren, tapi karena Eren yg terlalu kalem dan banyak nuntut buat Levi over-pede ama hubungan mereka.**

**yongchan : Hu-um, cewek cantik semua lagi. Dia bakal ketahuan pada chap 4-a.**

**Baltazhar L : Wkwk, sayangnya dia itu cewek. Seme Eren cuma Levi seorang. Abisnya Mikasa itu cantik, dimanga-nya juga Mikasa care banget ama Eren. Mikasa lawan yg seru buat heicho. Maaf ya klo mengecewakan.**

Oke, semuanya jangan kecewa ya. berkenankah untuk terus mengikuti fict ini? *puppy-eyes

* * *

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader, silent reader, guest, follower dan yang telah memfav fict ini. Semoga selalu berkenan mengikuti fict ini. Adapun flame atau apapun itu saya persilakan selama membangun untuk newbi seperti saya.**

**Salam**

**Saory**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW..**_


	5. Chapter 5

**MISTAKE : When you aren't mine**

**Chara bukan milikku, tapi cerita ini tulisanku dan Eren pastinya milik Heicho**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, Typo's bertebaran, alur ga jelas, cerita pasaran/mudah ditebak, serta kesalahan lain dalam pe**nulisan.

**Pairing : RivaEre, slight other.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Flame** **diterima, selama masih membangun. Pilihlah bahan bacaan dengan bijak. Fict ini didedikasikan untuk diri pribadi dan yang berkenan membaca.**

**Happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam hari yang begitu hening nampak tak memberikan pengaruh apapun untuk seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah dilanda gelisah. Malam yang sudah begitu larut pun tak membuat dirinya merasakan kantuk. Eren— nama pemuda itu— merasa lelah dengan yang teramat sangat, terutama pikiran dan hatinya. Namun, matanya sama sekali belum bisa terpejam sama sekali.

"Ha-ah..." menghembuskan napas lelah, pemuda tersebut bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, matanya untuk sejenak tampak menerawang jauh menatap ke arah jendela yang gordennya dibiarkan terbuka. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala tempat tidur, dipeluknya sebuah guling berseprai _ cream_ tanpa motif.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuannya dengan sang mantan kekasih, Christa. Tak bisa dipungkirinya, rasa sayang masih tersimpan rapi di dalam hatinya untuk gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, Eren kemudian mendongakan kepalanya ke atas langit-langit dan memandanginya.

_Seandainya..._

Eren tersenyum kecut ketika pemikiran dangkal nan bodoh tersebut terlintas dikepalanya. Tak akan cukup, kata tersebut terlalu sederhana dan tak ada gunanya untuk permasalahannya. Terlambat empat tahun untuk menyalahkan dan menyesali segala yang telah terjadi.

Eren tahu dan sadar semua akan terjadi, segala sesuatu tak akan selalu berjalan sesuai dengan harapan dan pemikirannya. Terlalu naif bila berharap akan selalu hidup lurus dan bahagia.

Meraih benda tipis berbentuk persegi— handphone— di atas nakas, tangannya kemudian bergerak lincah menyentuh layar handphone tersebut. Mata beriris jambrud miliknya seketika menyendu saat sebuah gambar tampak dalam indera penglihatannya. Gambaran itu, ya... gambar yang baginya penuh dengan kenangan indah namun menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Mendesah lelah, Eren melemparkan handphone tersebut ke samping dan berakhir jatuh di atas bantal.

"Levi-_san_... Levi-_san_... Levi-_san_..." bagai merapalkan mantra, Eren terus mengucap nama tersebut dengan begitu lirih. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kerinduan dan juga kesakitan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Ohayu, kaa-san."_

_Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang berapron hijau yang tengah mengaduk sayur di atas kompor menoleh dan tersenyum ketika sebuah panggilan terdengar dari pintu masuk dapur. "Eren, kau sudah siap?"_

_Tersenyum lebar, pemuda yang juga berambut senada dengan sang wanita, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat penuh sayang pada wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya tersebut. "Ehehe... tentu saja, kaa-san." Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ibu dan menatap masakan yang hampir matang di atas kompor, hidung mancungnya menghirup wangi yang menguar tajam dari masakan tersebut. "Sup?"_

"_Hu-um." Tersenyum dan mengelus kepala brunette sang anak, wanita bernama Carla tersebut kembali mengaduk masakannya. "Tou-sanmu sedang ingin sarapan sup."_

_Mengerutkan keningnya, Eren menatap ibunya bingung. "Tidak biasanya." Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, pemuda tersebut kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan kedua tangan menopang wajah di atas meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat ibunya memasak. "Ne, kaa-san..."_

"_Ya?" tanggapnya tanpa menoleh._

"_Kenapa piring dan gelasnya lebih satu?" tanyanya heran ketika matanya melihat jumlah peralatan makan yang tak biasa._

_Mematikan kompor dan melepaskan apron yang sedari tadi dikenakannya, wanita tersebut membuka pintu kulkas dan mengeluarkan beberapa jenis buah-buahan. "Kau tidak tahu kalau semalam kita kedatangan tamu?" tersenyum tipis ketika sang anak menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap dirinya menunggu jawaban. "Saudara jauh kita, sepupunya Mikasa. Kau ingat?"_

"_Tidak ingat." Eren kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa dia harus berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya di rumah Mikasa?'_

"_Maaf saja bila kehadiranku mengganggumu, bocah."_

_Dan kedua sosok berambut coklat tersebut serentak menoleh ke arah pintu masuk dapur ketika sebuah suara berat bernada datar terdengar dalam indera pendengar mereka._

"_Rivaille, kau sudah bangun?" Carla tersenyum ramah seraya menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong untuk ditempati pemuda akhir yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. "Duduklah."_

"_Hn." Langkahnya terhenti, sejenak matanya menghujam mata beriris hijau kebiruan yang tengah menatapnya lekat sebelum akhirnya lebih dulu memutuskan kontak dan mendudukan dirinya._

"_Eren..." sebuah suara kembali terdengar di depan pintu masuk dapur dan sukses menarik perhatian mereka semua, kecuali Rivaille. "Tou-san harap kau bisa berteman baik dengan Rivaille, karena mulai sekarang Rivaille akan tinggal bersama kita."_

_Seolah mengerti dengan kebingungan anaknya, Carla menepuk puncak kepala putranya tersebut. "Rivaille salah satu peserta pertukaran mahasiswa universitas tou-sanmu mengajar."_

_Mengangguk paham dan tersenyum, Eren menatap pemuda akhir yang sedari tadi hanya berekspresi datar. "Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Ucapnya penuh harap._

_Yang tak mereka tahu, saat itu menjadi titik awal akan sesuatu perubahan di masa mendatang._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" seorang pria bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela besar bergorden hijau, sementara di belakang punggungnya berdiri seorang gadis pirang yang nampak menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah, paman." Jawabnya lirih.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tidak banyak berubah, paman. Masih Eren yang sama seperti dulu." Gadis pirang tersebut tersenyum kecil. "Hanya saja, dia semakin terlihat dewasa, paman."

Berbalik dan menatap datar gadis pirang tersebut. "Tapi, Eren-ku sudah lama mati—" menjeda perkataannya sejenak, pria tersebut berjalan menghampiri sang gadis pirang yang nampak tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Matanya dengan jelas menangkap sorot mata penuh luka dari sepasang iris biru tersebut. "Tapi itu dulu, sekarang paman berjanji akan segera membawa kembali dirinya untukmu."

"Paman?" memejamkan kedua matanya ketika surai pirangnya dielus dengan begitu lembut, Christa tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama, Christa."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Armin mengulum senyum simpul saat melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan, kedua mata kehijauannya terlihat begitu sayu dan nampak berkali-kali membuka menutup karena kantuk. Meletakan sepiring _omelette _ dan segelas susu putih di atas meja makan— di hadapan— sang pemuda _brunette, _Armin kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau begadang lagi?" tanya Armin, mencoba memecah kesunyian yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Hu-um, " menguap lebar dan melakukan peregangan pada kedua tangannya, pemuda bermata hijau tersebut meneguk susu putih yang tersedia di hadapannya. "Dosen pembimbingku mengatakan bahwa banyak yang harus kuperbaiki sebelum kemudian bisa mengikuti sidang."

Sudah hampir seminggu Eren menginap di apartement Armin, selama itu pula Pemuda _brunette_ tersebut terus mengalihkan pikirannya dengan memfokuskan dirinya terhadap rancangan skripsinya. Sidang akhir yang sudah dengan jelas hitungan harinya dengan sukses mengalihkan dan menyita waktunya dan pikirannya. Walau memang tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa semua masalah yang dihadapinya tak mungkin ditepiskan begitu saja. Setidaknya, Eren untuk sementara waktu dapat menghindarinya.

"Hehe," Armin terkekeh pelan ketika Eren hampir saja menjatuhkan wajahnya ke dalam piring yang berisi _omelette_ tersebut karena saking mengantuknya. "Sebaiknya kau mencuci mukamu dulu, Eren."

Menguap kembali dan mulai menyantap sarapan yang telah disediakan sang tuan rumah, Eren mengunyahnya perlahan. "Aku akan kembali tidur setelah sarapan. Bangunkan aku kalau kau akan berangkat ke kampus nanti."

Mengangguk dan tersenyum, Armin berjalan ke arah meja _counter_ dapur. "Oke, jam satu nanti aku akan membangunkanmu."

"_Arigatou."_ Ucap Eren dengan mulut penuh makanan dan sukses membuat Armin menggelengkan kepalanya akan kelakuan sang sahabat bermata hijau tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Armin..."

Sebuah suara panggilan yang terasa begitu familiar terdengar oleh indera pendengaran pemuda bersurai pirang jamur yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong kampus, menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata yang membola penuh keterkujan. Armin, nama pemuda tersebut dengan perlahan membalikan badannya. Tersenyum getir, mata beriris _sapphire_-nya bertabrakan langsung dengan mata yang berwarna senada dengan matanya. "_Sir_?"

Menganggukan kepala, sosok tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Bisa kita bicara?"

.

.

.

.

.

Meneguk minumannya melalui sedotan, iris _ sapphire_-nya kembali bertubrukan dengan iris _sapphire_ lainnya. "Jadi, hal apa yang anda bicarakan dengan saya, _sir_?" tanyanya mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah." Sosok tersebut tersenyum simpul. Diteguknya cairan pekat berwarna kehitaman yang tertuang di dalam sebuah cangkir berwarna putih tanpa motif. Meletakan cangkir tersebut kembali di atas meja, Lelaki bernama lengkap Erwin Smith tersebut menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan perut. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Armin?"

Menundukan kepalanya menatap cairan berwarna kekuningan yang terletak di atas meja, kemudian memainkan sedotannya, Armin tersenyum tipis. "Seperti yang anda saksikan sendiri, keadaan saya baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Desahnya lega. "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Sedang dalam masa persiapan menuju sidang akhir." Jawabnya kalem.

"Wah, sudah siap meraih cita-cita rupanya?"

"Begitulah, _Sir."_

Hening...

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran dan kegiatan masing. Armin nampak mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca jendela kafe, mata beriris _sapphire_-nya terlihat fokus menatap seorang anak kecil yang nampak tengah merajuk kepada orangtuanya agar dibelikan es krim. Sementara, Erwin menatap sosok pirang di hadapannya dengan sorot mata yang tak bisa diartikan, berbagai macam perasaan nampak terpantul dari iris yang senada dengan pemuda yang tengah diperhatikannya.

"Armin." Panggilnya setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Ya?" Armin menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus lelaki bersurai serta bermata sama dengan dirinya tersebut. "Ada apa, _ Sir_?"

Menegakan punggungnya dan menatap begitu dalam sosok yang nampak menanti perkataannya tersebut. "Bisakah kita memperbaiki hubungan kita?"

Seketika senyum yang sedari tadi terukir pada wajahnya menghilang. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Armin yang sempat tertegun cukup lama setelah mendengar permintaan yang begitu mengejutkan baginya tersebut pun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Anda bicara apa, _ Sir_?"

Erwin diam, menunggu ucapan Armin yang dia tahu belum 'lah selesai.

"Semenjak awal pun kita tak pernah terlibat dalam suatu hubungan apapun." Tersenyum getir dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Armin menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan sorot mata terluka. "Anda jangan terus mempermainkan saya, _Sir_? Tidak 'kah anda merasa puas telah membuat hati saya cedera dengan begitu serius dan dalam?"

"Armin—"

Armin bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkukan badannya, memberi penghormatan. "Saya harus segera menemui dosen pembimbing saya, permisi."

Mendesah lelah, Erwin hanya bisa menatap nanar sosok pemuda berwajah manis yang baru saja meninggalkannya yang secara perlahan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Tersenyum kecut, Erwin menerawang jauh. "Tak bisakah, Armin?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja?" Eren bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya ketika sang sahabat blonde tiba-tiba muncul dan mendudukan diri di sampingnya.

Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Eren, Armin mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan perpustakaan kampus yang tak terlalu ramai. Nampak berapa orang yang tengah membaca atau sekedar memilih buku pada deretan rak-rak buku yang tersedia. Mengeluarkan sebuah _notebook_ dari tas ransel berwarna kuning gading miliknya, Armin perlahan menghidupkannya. "Ada urusan sebentar. Sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Hu-um, cukup lama sampai aku hampir membaca setengah isi buku ini." Eren menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya dan ikut memfokuskan tatapannya kearah layar _notebook_ ber_chasing_ oranye tersebut. "Jadi, urusan apa yang bisa membuatmu tampak kusut seperti ini?"

"Benarkah? " Armin mengulum senyum manisnya. "Kurasa hanya pemikiranmu saja, aku baik-baik saja."

Eren menganggukan kepalanya secara berulang-ulang dan memberikan sebuah cengiran. "Kau bukan pembohong yang baik, Armin." Mengubah cengirannya dengan senyuman masam. "Bersikaplah adil padaku, Armin."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Eren. Sungguh." Armin menatap Eren lekat, mencoba meyakinkan.

Menghela napas pelan dan kembali meraih buku yang sempat diabaikannya, Eren mulai membaca lagi. "Terserah padamu saja, Armin. Aku tak akan memaksamu bila memang kau anggap aku tak perlu tahu. Tapi aku pun begitu, sama halnya dengan dirimu." Menoleh dan tersenyum. "Aku akan selalu berusaha yang terbaik untukmu."

Armin menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, tersenyum getir dan menatap kosong layar _notebook_-nya. '_Aku hanya tak ingin menambah masalahmu saja, Eren. Sudah terlalu cukup banyak yang kau pikirkan._' Batinnya.

"Hey, Armin." Eren kembali memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. "_Tatakae_, Armin. _Tatakae..."_ Sebuah senyum manis tersungging pada wajahnya dan berhasil membuat Armin ikut tersenyum.

"_Tatakae..."_ balas Armin begitu lirih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbalutkan setelan hitam duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi mobil hitamnya yang mengkilap. Lengan kirinya diletakan di tepi jendela mobil itu, menyangga kepalanya sementara matanya menatap malas suasana ramai yang berada dalam pandangannya. Tatapan matanya fokus mengamati dua orang pemuda yang nampak sedang bercakap-cakap di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal. Satu sosok pemuda _brunette_ terlihat mengembungkan kedua pipinya saat seorang pemuda lainnya yang berambut pirang tengah tertawa dengan tangan menutup mulutnya.

Pria tersebut menegakan tubuhnya dan memegang erat roda kemudi, tersenyum kecut dengan sorot mata terluka. Pria tersebut terus mengawasi dalam diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Namun, fokusnya teralih ketika sebuah getaran terasa di saku celanya. Tangannya kemudian meraihnya, menatap layar pada benda tersebut datar dan kemudian menempelkannya di depan telinga setelah menyentuh layar pada benda yang ternyata handphone tersebut.

"..."

"Ada apa, Petra?" tanyanya begitu datar.

"..."

"Aku segera ke sana."

Mendesah lelah setelah memutus percakapan via telephone tersebut, pria tersebut kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke titik yang sama. Sebuah senyum sangat begitu tipis tersungging pada wajahnya saat mata obsidian keabuannya menangkap sosok brunette yang tengah tersenyum begitu indahnya.

Memberi tatapan untuk terakhir kalinya pada sosok yang sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaannya, kemudian pria berparas tampan tersebut itu pun menyalakan mobil dan meluncur meninggalkan area kampus elit tersebut.

"Aku akan segera membawa dirimu kembali, Eren. Dan kupastikan kau selamanya menjadi milikku." Ucapnya penuh tekad dengan seringai yang bertengger pada wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Balasan review :**

**Dira : ehehe, gomen selalu singkat. Aku masih dalam pembiasaan untuk menulis, please... maafin newbie payah ini. Hmp... entahlah, untuk sekarang-sekarang ini sepertinya belum bisa lebih dari 2k+. Alurnya emang kecepatan, sekali lagi mohon maaf. #ojigi**

**Rivaille Yuki Gasai 2 : hehe, singkat lagi. Gomen. Christa gadis tife kesayangan, jadi cocok buat dijadiin tunangan Eren. Grisha ampe segitunya 'kan ama Christa. Ugh, maaf juga update-nya lama dan pendek pula. Alasan levi pun belum jelas kenapa bisa gitu ama Eren.**

**Daiki Hanna : Hu-um, mereka sempet pacaran dan tunangan. Tapi kehadiran Levi buat semua berubah. Pesona rivaille tak terbantahkan, ehehe.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A/N.**

**Kyaaa... maaf lama update dan sekali update langsung gaje dan pendek begini. Dan mohon maaf pula untuk ke- OOC-an para tokoh, typo dan kesalahan lainnya yang mengganggu kenyamanan dalam membaca.**

**Aku ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh reader, silent reader, follower dan bahkan yang sudah berkenan memfav fict ini. Arigatou gozaimassu untuk semua yang telah berkenan meluangkan waktunya. #ojigi Semoga selalu berkenan dengan fict Sao yang pasaran ini.  
**

**Berniat untuk berkomentar?**

**Salam**

**Saory**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**REVIEW...**_


End file.
